Pacific Northwest District
The Pacific Northwest District is part of Subregion A. History of the District The Pacific Northwest District is proud to say that Circle K International got it's start in our district. In 1936, the “Circle K House” at Washington State College was established by the Kiwanis Club of Pullman, Washington. Organized as a fraternity, Kappa Iota Phi served men who needed financial aid to attend college. Kiwanians also wanted to provide collegiate students leadership opportunities for their future careers and work service projects to better their communities while having a sense of fellowship. In 1947, Circle K changed from a fraternity to a service organization. Today, Circle K is on 19 campuses across the Pacific Northwest and has 371 members. The PNW District covers 1.4 million square miles and includes the states of Alaska, Oregon, and Washington; the Siskiyou County of California and the panhandle of Idaho; the province of British Columbia; and the Yukon Territory. District Structure and Officers The District is led by a Governor, who along with a District Secretary, District Treasurer, and District Editor, comprise the District Executive Officers. All officers are elected at the annual District Convention. There are also Lieutenant Governors, who are elected at District Convention to represent a Division within the District and who serve along with the Officers on the District Board. Finally there are District Chairs, who are appointed by the Governor. These non-voting officers carry out work that extends outside of the reach of elected officers, and are appointed by the needs of the district. In addition to these leaders, there is a District Administrator, Assistant Administator, Regional Administrators, and Club Advisors. These Kiwanians provide support to CKI leaders. District Events The District has an annual District Convention (also called DCON) that serves as Annual General Meeting, an educational tool with workshops and presentations, and an opportunity to recognize excellence through awards and scholarships, thank the outgoing leaders and select incoming Board members, and network with CKI members from throughout the district. This typically occurs in February or March. There is also a Fall Conference, which may go under names such as Leadership Academy; the focus of these is primarily for education, networking, and building excitement for the year. Divisions * Cascade: Vacant * Columbia: Vacant * Inland Empire: Vacant * Peace Arch: Vacant * Rainier Capital: Vacant * Snoqualmie: Kelvin Anderson * Lt. Governor at Large: Vacant District Initiatives and Service Projects The 2018-2019 District Project is the WASH Project. District Officers (2018-2019) Executive Board * Governor: Esmeralda Hernandez * Secretary: Anna Mylvaganam * Treasurer: Angel Le * Editor: Michelle Chang Lieutenant Governors * Cascade: Vacant * Columbia: Vacant * Inland Empire: Vacant * Peace Arch: Vacant * Rainier Capital: Vacant * Snoqualmie: Kelvin Anderson * Lt. Governor at Large: Vacant District Appointees * District Convention Co-Chairs: Veena Li and Tasvia Ahsan * PNW Leadership Academy Co-Chair: Gloria Guizar * Parliamentarian: Josh Kim * Technology and Marketing Chair: Shane Petrus * Chief Growth Officer: Lauren Ho Past Governors Past International Presidents from PNW International Conventions Held in PNW |} Category:Districts